


welcome back

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cell Phones, Friendship, Getting Back Together, I Tried, M/M, Makeup, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Relationships, inspired by me missing my ex best friend due to a popularized mood of nostalgia, thanks instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Brendon gets a phone call on New Year's Eve.





	welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have no clue what this is but i do know that i drank hot chocolate made with milk that expired today and now i'm extremely nauseous and i should be writing my mock extended essay (if u know what that is, i'm so sorry) rn but fuck it i could care less i'm watching rent rn 2019 finna suck ass anyways  
> also i have no clue who went after foster the people i just kinda saw them on the performance list while i was still watching dick clark so don't get too offended if it's ur fav or something  
> this is brallon bc idk i just kinda went with whoever i thought up first  
> also my bitch ass did not realize i go back to school in a day ah WHAT

The soft tones of a piano ring out, and it takes me a moment to realize it's the opening of a Queen song, my ringtone. I drearily reach for my phone to see who was calling me. 

 _Incoming Call: Dallon_.

We'd had a nasty falling-out after he said he was leaving to pursue work with his new band a year ago, and since then, we hadn't exchanged a single word. I will admit that I'd been listening to his music a lot recently, and I will admit that it was absolutely amazing. But this isn't about his music. I glance back at the TV in front of me as Foster the People gears up to perform. I sigh, turn down its volume, and hit the answer button on my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Bren. How're you doing?"_

"Fine, you?"

 _"I'm... fine. Look, Brendon, I'm..."_ He seemed... troubled.

"You're what?"

_"I'm so sorry about all the shit I said to you when... when I left. It was totally uncalled for, and I just wanted to apologize. You... you didn't deserve that. At all. And I just wanted to try to just forget about all that bullshit and start next year on the right foot."_

I am utterly at a loss for words. He seemed so genuinely distraught, and I have no clue what to do. So, I say what my heart believes I should.

"Okay."

_"...okay?"_

"Okay. Let's do it. I miss us, Dall. I miss our friendship so much."

_"I miss you too."_

"Then it's settled. Good to have you back... bud."

You could practically hear his smile in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile back.  _"Good to have you back too."_

I grin, turning my attention back to the TV. Foster the People were long gone, replaced by some pop star I'd never heard of singing some pop song that I probably have heard but couldn't care to remember the title of. "Happy new year, Dallon." 

_"Happy new year, Brendon."_

 

 


End file.
